My Horse
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: I'M BACK FOR A BIT! Who's excited!


The year I turned 16 was a spectacular one, my parents were both partners in a growing law firm down in Tennessee and were acquiring a steady flow of new customers. I had attended an all girl's private school, complete with a tacky white blouse, navy checkered skirt and ridiculous white stockings and loafers, at least they were expensive. However the uniform was built for girls, and I was not one. By 16 years of age I already had a round pair of double D breast with what I considered dainty nipples at their centers. I was tall enough at 5'8" weighing in at only 120 lbs and was pleased with the curved shape of my hips and firm round of my ass. Already boys were grabbing it in the mall and I caught uncle Murphy staring up my skirt once, not that I ever told my parents; they wouldn't believe me anyways.

On my birthday my parents were due to leave for a conference in London and were going to leave me alone in a small and boring town. I managed to guilt them enough to buy me a beautiful black Spanish Stallion, they always bought me what I wanted. They quickly hired a professional hand to care for my stallion and built a barn for him outback. He stood at 15 hands high and they said he weighed in at 1149 lbs, impressive for his breed and I named him Colonel for his proud stance. That summer my parents were away a lot and with most girls on vacation I got to learn to ride him without trouble, even taking the time to care for him. We got along well and I felt that we really connected.

I can remembering walking the mall shops listening to regular teens talk about their first times, whispering to each other who was fucking who and who had gotten pregnant by which guy. My parents thought I was innocent, they did not take the time to educate me about the pleasures of fucking, but I had used my new laptop to do searches. Needless to say I was still a virgin….One hot summer day I was alone at home and took out my laptop to do some "researching" and I quickly came upon my favorite site Barnyard Fuck Fun. Jumping quickly to the horses section I watched intently as a girl was pounded by a large horse. She seemed to be enjoying herself and I began to finger my tits through my shirt, feeling them immediately grow hard as they stuck out through the thin material. It was getting real hot and so I dipped my fingers into my already soaked pussy, fingering my clit until it pulsed bigger. After several minutes of vigorous rubbing I gave up, frustrated and restless.

Looking out the window an idea struck me, the women seemed to be enjoying themselves with their horse cocks, why couldn't I? So I headed out to the barn to enter my stallion's stable, Colonel's whinny greeting me. "Hey there handsome, awfully hot isn't it?" I ran my hand along his side to calm him and crouched down to stare at his cock. Cautiously I took his soft flesh in my hands and began to pump it as I had seen the women do it the video. To my surprise he quickly grew iron-hard, his cock larger then the other horses. It began to pulse in my hand and Colonel whinnied in pleasure. I paused long enough to strip out of my blouse and shorts, it was too hot to wear panties or a braw so I crouched naked in the straw. Lifting my ass in the air I ran his cock along my pussy's slit and started to rub it along my engorged clit. My cum soon began to drip down my leg onto the straw bedding and Colonel bend his neck down to lick at the cum covered straw. I could not help but moan, it felt amazing but I wanted more…

Grabbing a bale of hay and a blanket I lay face down on it and moved my strawberry blonde hair aside, guiding my ass to rest just in front of his cock. Looking at its monstrous size I grew worried, was this such a good idea? But apparently Colonel needed no guidance and knew who his horsy whore was and with a swift movement of his hips he slammed his giant cock deep inside of me, savagely ripping my hymen apart. Crying and sobbing I tried to break free, but he was too restless and would not let me. There was no way he could fit further, but he continued to push in and it felt as though someone was stretching me and that I would burst from the sheer force of his cock. Frozen in fear I felt his cock ramming into my tight pussy repeatedly, each movement causing increasing pain until a throb of pleasure seemed to frantically grow. Yelling in pleasure and pain I started to match his rhythm, the tip of his cock jabbing the entrance to my womb. His balls slapped up against my ass, rubbing it raw and by nipples grew hard against the straw. Soon his cock shuddered and great pools of cum came flowing out from my ravaged and torn pussy, mixing in with the blood. I swear it not only flowed deep through my womb, but felt like it had burst into my stomach as well. But it felt so good and I had followed him in orgasm, yelling out in ecstasy.

Apparently my pussy wasn't enough for Colonel for before I could move he had cruelly shoved his cock into my tighter ass, and I heard the flesh tear. This time there was no pleasure and for 20 mins my ass was used and raped by my great stallion as blood pooled on the floor. I blacked out after the first ten minutes…When he finished rapping me I managed to crawl back to the house and shower, only to fall exhausted but satisfied on my bed. In his eyes I had seen a cold sense of satisfaction, and I knew he was thinking "There you little rich slut, you wanted a fuck and you got one." In the months to follow I repeatedly came out to get a good horse abusing, and soon came to crave the pain. I can tell you now, no man fucks as hard as that horse!

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Long time no see! So remember that friend I mentioned in The Great Beast? Well the asked if I could make this and I decided to post it! A lot of people were asking for another HOA M oneshot so here y'all go! I'm planning on making more like this (My other friends found out what I write and they are so horny, freaky, ass-holes lol) So yeah... See you next time!**


End file.
